


One Last Time

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave is sulking on the sofa smoking as Ray is boxing up his things. He is about to move in a place he and his new wife, Rasa, purchased, and Dave is having a hard time dealing with the idea of Ray being gone.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dave, you're getting ashes on the sofa! For fucks sake, use an ashtray!" Ray's voice was raised out of frustration, not anger, and Dave grabbed the ashtray off of the coffee table, and put it between his legs.

Ray was surprised his brother didn't have some smartass comment to say in retaliation, but had no time to worry about it. He was putting his things in cardboard boxes to take to the home he and his new wife Rasa were going to be inhabiting.

Dave just sat and sulked, not lifting a finger to help, nor saying a word. He felt heartbroken as he realized that he was going to be sleeping alone in their flat for the first time.

Ray was folding clothes in the bedroom, which was what he mostly had, muttering to himself about how Dave was useless because he wasn't assisting him. 

Dave had finished his fag, and crushed the butt in the ashtray. Continuing to look down, his light brown hair fell in his eyes, and he let out a deep breath.

Depression.

'This must be what that is like.' Dave thought, Depression. 

Moving things to the boot of the car, up and down the lift, Dave just watched. It wasn't enough to know that on tour they could be together if they were careful, or that Ray could 'visit' for a quick shag up against the wall. 

It would be quiet.

Too quiet.

"Dave, would you just stop being childish and give me a hand?" Ray was standing right by the sofa, hands on his hips. Dave just looked up and Ray, who seemed so much taller, as he was sitting. Dave's eyes were damp, and it was clear he'd been shedding tears.

"I can't." Sobbed Dave, quietly. He sounded as if the life was slowly leaking out of him like a balloon.

"What do you mean you can't? Can't or won't?" Ray folded his arms, something he always did when frustrated.

"I mean, I can't." Dave replied, simply.

Ray then sat down next to Dave on the sofa, as this was a strange scenario.

"If I help you, it means you will be packed up sooner, gone....sooner." Dave explained.

Ray pushed the hair out of Dave's eyes, and just looked at his little brother. He was taking this far harder than Ray ever dreamed, yet, he was now married and there was no going back.

Dave blinked with big sad eyes, a tear rolling down. Ray, as much as he was excited about leaving, could not ignore the pain in his heart from seeing Dave this way.

Ray reached over, and wiped away Dave's tear, and kissed his cheek. Dave's wet lashes brushed Ray's face.

"Take me Ray, one last time....before you leave me."Dave begged.

Ray though Dave was being melodramatic, but he could not turn his brother down. 

"Meet me in the bedroom." Ray instructed, as he got up. Dave followed, having not even changed out of his pajamas. 

Once there, Ray took Dave in his arms and embraced him with small chaste kisses, that turned into deep passionate ones. With the taste of his brother on his tongue and the feeling of his warm flesh, Ray was already getting aroused.

Dave easily stripped out his pajamas, revealing his youthful naked body. Ray out his clothes, embraced Dave again, each man's now hard cocks rubbing against each other. Ray grabbed one of Dave's ass cheeks, and then slid a finger between them so he could finger his brother's sweetest little spot.

Gasping, hips bucking, Dave bit down on Ray's earlobe, and cursed in his ear. Depression, at least for now, had left, only to be replaced by the most fiery of desires!

Inserting a finger as both rubbed up against each other, Dave ran his nails down Ray's back!

"Oh fuck! Not too hard or..." Ray didn't say his wife's name, he did not want to kill the mood. He was harder than he'd been in a while, and a desperation was in his heart. He enjoyed fucking Rasa, but he and Dave had a bond like no one else, and he realized he would miss Dave as well.

"Take me!" Dave moaned, his heart ready to burst along with his bollocks. Ray loved when Dave begged and he didn't have ask twice. 

"Go lay on the bed, your ass nearly hanging off!" Ray ordered. Dave did as he was told.

Legs open and partially up, Ray could see what he wanted, and lubed up some fingers to thrust deep inside his brother. Dave moaned as he was left writhing on the bed, hair tangling around him. He really was beautiful.

"Fuck me! Oh God, Ray, FUCK ME!" Dave screamed like never before, his feelings of urgency like a house fire

Quickly, Ray lubed up, and grabbing Dave, shoved his cock in with a roar! He was bollocks deep in Dave, and both could fall off the edge of desire at any moment! Thrusting fast and hard, Ray moved like a machine inside of his brother, Dave crying as he was consumed by his desires.

Ray's cock throbbed deep inside Dave, and Dave could feel the hot muscle tempting and torturing him. Ray's breath was catching in his throat, his body close to coming undone.

Taking Dave's cock in his hand, he began to stroke Dave quickly, grip tight. Dave arched as he felt himself come undone, shooting ribbons of come on Ray's hand and on his belly. Ray, seeing this, let out a grunt, and filled Dave with his seed, endorphins washing over his body. 

They didn't move or speak for a moment. and then Ray pulled out, causing come to come out with it, and onto the floor.

"That is just what I needed, Ray." Dave stated smiling. 

"However, I'm still not helping you, unless it's to help you into bed again!" Dave smirked, and really, Ray could understand. It would be a big change. He would have to make regular visits to Dave's, at least until he found a lover.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the studio after Ray moving out is intense with fighting and name calling. Eventually, lunch rolls around and Ray goes home with Dave, where they take out their frustrations sexually.

On Monday at the studio, the tension was so thick, both Mick and Pete were having a hard time. The idea that either brother would snap loomed in the back of their minds. Occasionally they muttered, but when they made eye contact, and it was like watching two predatory animals stare each other down for dominance.

"I think we should all take a nice long break, it could do us all some good." It was their manager speaking these words, optimism in his voice. He was the only one that had it.

"We need to use every minute, so we save time and money. Also, this record does have a deadline." Ray had his hands on the mixing board and was slightly hunched as he scanned everyone's faces.

"Fuck's sake, Ray, the record company is paying, not you. You are acting like this is coming out of your personal bank account. You are so tight, even with other people's money, it's a wonder you don't squeak when you walk!" Dave laughed after spoke.

Ray could feel his temper and blood pressure skyrocket. He wasn't laughing, and Pete and Mick weren't either even though it was true.

"What did you just say to me?" Ray shouted as he walked right up to Dave and got in his face.

"You bloody well heard me, ya twat! Were all sick of how you treat us and how hard your work us, inst that right?" Dave turned his head and looked in Pete and Mick's direction, and their eyes got wide. Both shook their heads for the sake of self preservation.

"Liars, and wankers to add to it." Dave muttered. Ray moved to take a swing at Dave but their manager saw this coming and grabbed Ray before he could make contact. Ray grunted, and then backed off, but the tension was still high.

"Like I said before, a break...it's mandatory!" They were all told. Ray stepped outside and smoked. He really didn't like feeling how he did, but being provoked by his brother was not something he could tolerate and never could. 

Inside, each man was smoking and looking at various publications and the music charts. It was quiet, at least for now.

Later on, while performing Dave broke a string and Ray shouted at him for ruining that take, even though it wasn't his fault.

"I'll just get my flying V and we can record again." Dave assured Ray.

"It has a different sound, you are going to have to restring, and not just one string, all of your strings." Ray instructed Dave to do.

Dave shook his fists and grumbled, while everyone waited. Ray practiced a bit on his guitar when finally Dave was ready. 

"Let's get it right this time!" A frustrated Ray demanded. Everyone gave their all, and the song finally turned out great. Even Ray was pleased. 

"That's how it should be all the time!" Ray stated. He put his guitar down and told everyone that it was time for lunch. 

Dave looked at the floor, he wanted desperately to have lunch with his brother, but he couldn't ask, not after earlier. Ray noticed Dave, and asked him if he wanted to go to lunch. Dave looked up and brushed the hair from his eyes, he had a smile on his face as he nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Dave asked.

"Your place." Ray gave Dave an intense look that sent shivers down his spine. Dave knew what Ray was hungry for, and it wasn't food. 

"Yes." Dave whispered. Both got their coats and and went to Dave's mini. As they went to Dave's place not a word was spoken between them, but both shared a slow burn deep within, that if not taken care of would cause them both to rage!

In the lift, Ray grabbed Dave and kissed him hard. When they broke the kiss, Dave had to catch his breath. Smiling, they went to Dave's place and when they were in, Dave locked the door behind them. Immediately, Ray pinned Dave to the door, hard, and kissed his brother again. They, were hungry forceful kisses, that went straight down to Dave's cock, making him hard. His trousers grew tight as Ray ground his hips into his. It was clear that both brothers missed this, but none would speak of it.

"Undress." Ray whispered, as he began undoing his shirt. It didn't take either very long to shed their clothes, leaving them free to feel each other's skin once again. Ray walked up and grabbed each of brother's ass cheeks, and then ran a finger down his crack. Dave arched into Ray with a gasp, his hard cock rubbing against Ray's.

"Go get some lotion or lube, hurry!" Ray stuck his tongue in his brother's ear, and he took off to the bedroom When he came back, he had a bottle of lotion, which he handed to Ray. Ray put some on his fingers, and slid them inside. While sliding them in and out, Ray kissed Dave's neck and throat, with slow intentional kisses. It was then that he did something he had never done before, he licked and sucked hard enough so that Dave was reeling. When he was done, their was a big purple bloom on Dave's neck.

"Tell anyone who asks that your girlfriend gave you that." Ray whispered in Dave's ear, and Dave nodded.

"Fuck me!" Dave cried, feeling all stretched. He felt desperate.

Ray then picked his brother up, and Dave wrapped his arms and legs around Ray. Ray slid his cock in, and Dave wrapped his legs even tighter. Up against the door to Dave's flat, his brother thrust long and hard, his muscles flexing as they held Dave. 

Each thrust left Dave panting and Ray letting out little moans, and the occasional, "oh fuck!" 

"Goddamn, I've wanted this since I left, and I know I'm just going to want it again when we leave here!" Ray uttered. Dave felt the same, but refused to dwell on it. Right now he just wanted Ray to continue fucking him, which he happily did, until finally his build up of lust became overwhelming and he came with a cry, come spurting across his chest.

"Oh God! Oh fuuuck!" Ray cried, throwing his head back. He too felt uncontrollable pleasure as he filled his brother with his hot seed. All feeling of agitation and aggression were gone as he held Dave. He then removed himself and helped set his brother down. Come rolled out of his backside, as he wobbled. He put his hand on the mark Ray gave him and looked into his eyes. "I've always wanted you to do this, I guess we just couldn't think of an excuse until now." He smiled, as if that mark was something to cherish.

Ray kissed Dave softly and mentioned they should clean up. 

"Maybe we can have some toast and jam at least before we go back." Ray suggested

"And tea. Always teas for my brother." Dave added. They went off to the bathroom to cleanup, Ray having the idea that this is how he'd like to spend every lunch.


End file.
